When did this happen?
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: So, a gender-bender fic for the clone wars! May scar you so be careful, but it'll make you laugh I promise! AL0LT0 and I are doing it together! What happens when troopers and Jedi change gender? Madness of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty peoples! CCL here! So, the other day I was reading a Hetalia Gender-bender fic called It's Raining Women. (So much thanks to Bri Nara, you are the best for writing that story!) Anyways, I got some really good (bad) ideas through reading that fic for a Clone Wars one. AL0LT0 and I were talking about it and decided we'd do a fic together (thanks to you ALLT)! So, here's a gender-bender fic for the clone wars! Whoop! Parts written by me, will have a little CCL beside it in bold, parts written by ALLT will have ALLT beside it cause I'm putting our parts together to make each chapter. Whoever the part focuses on will be beside it. Enjoy!**

** ALLT (oh ya, she gets to start)-Rex**

Rex woke up to the monotone, annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He groaned, reaching out to shut the kriffin' thing up and, reluctantly, pulled the covers off his body.

He yawned; still half asleep and slowly began pulling his armour on, years of training making it second nature.

Thigh plates here, breast plates there...**.**?

That was weird.

Rex could have sworn his breastplate was too tight. Not all the way of course, just the top part, the rest felt too big.

In fact, everything else felt too big.

Rex's eyes shot open, now fully awake. He quickly removed his breastplate.

Okay, those were definitely not there last night.

**CCL (Me! ^^, ya, I'm alternating these chapters)-Jester**

Jester rolled over in bed and his brow furrowed. Okay, something was not right here, he just felt odd, like there was something under the covers that shouldn't have been there.

He finally convinced himself to get out of bed and take a quick look. Maybe one of the guys was playing a joke on him, ya, they did that sometimes. No matter how many times Gus told them to stop.

And kriff, that was a lot.

Jester walked into the 'fresher's they shared and yawned, running a hand through his hair. Why did his hair feel so long? He'd never let it grow out like this before. And he'd cut it only yesterday!

Then he saw himself in the mirror.

Jester tried to scream but his mouth just moved up and down like a fish out of water.

Then he remembered something important that might be missing.

Jester quickly removed his boxers and let out a shrill yell, too high to be a man's. "Oh my-!"

Chopper and Echo were the first to find the source of the yell. They both stared at Jester, trying to form a sentence.

Punch, Sketch and Gus arrived just behind and stopped dead, unable to make a sound.

Finally Jester spoke. "As bad as this looks, I KNOW I had all my parts when I went to bed last night."

Chopper burst into laughter and Echo covered his mouth with a hand, biting on his fist. Punch and Sketch did the same and, to Gus' credit, he didn't move.

"Brother..." Chopper gasped. "You're a...you're a girl!"

Punch was crying from laughing so hard as he corrected Chopper. "Technically, Jester's now our sister."

Jester's eyes went wide and he quickly pulled his boxers back up and folded his arms across his newly formed breasts to cover them, feeling the need to put a shirt on. "This is not funny!"

His voice was higher than normal and his squad burst out laughing again. Except Gus, he still didn't move and looked like he'd gone into shock. Jester facepalmed.

He had not been like this the night before and they were not helping.

**ALLT's turn again!-Cody**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, sir! I am not coming out sir!"

General Kenobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Cody was a sensible man, a good soldier and a good negotiator.

Much like himself actually.

So needless to say he'd never expected the Commander to pull a stunt like this.

"Commander, you are needed on the bridge." Obi-Wan said for what felt like the hundredth time, he'd been standing there for at least a half an hour.

When Cody hadn't shown up on the bridge, Obi-Wan had sent a sergeant to find him.

The sergeant had returned saying the Commander refused to leave his room.

"Yes sir, I understand that sir, but I can't come out sir." Cody answered through the door, trying to maintain military courtesy while disobeying his General. His voice sounded...off.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "I didn't want to have to do this Cody, but you leave me no choice." He folded his arms across his chest. "I ORDER you to open this door."

Right about now he felt like a father dealing with a teenage son.

There was a pause before the door slid open, almost reluctant in action.

Kenobi's jaw dropped.

Okay...maybe not a father dealing with his SON.

Standing in front of him, wearing only a bodysuit that was MUCH too big. Was a pretty woman with long straight black hair and a scar next to her right eye.

Exactly identical to Cody's.

"Sir." The woman acknowledged, looking completely miserable.

Obi-Wan continued to gape.

**CCL (Me again!)-Gree**

Gree groaned and decided it was finally time to make a run for it. Nothing fit him properly and he didn't want to do this but he really needed to use the 'freshers.

Gree sighed and pulled at his bodysuit to loosen it around his chest to make it more comfortable. Then he summoned up all the courage he could muster.

And then he sprinted down the hallway, hoping no one saw him.

"Sir, is something wrong?" One of the snipers, Cooker, stood outside the stall, waiting for Gree to come out.

Gree's eyes went wide; he'd checked the hallway for people but not the freshers. "I'm fine Cooker."

"Then why are you using the stall?" Why couldn't Cooker just leave him alone?

"Because I have to Cooker. Please, just go." Gree squeezed his eyes shut. Come on, come on, just go.

Cooker laughed. "Commander, we're the only ones in here, I can hear everything. Come on out sir."

"Not a chance." Gree pulled his bodysuit up over his newly formed chest and got prepared to wait Cooker out.

"Fine then." Cooker jiggled the lock and smacked the door of the stall to open it. "Sir, we have the right to know..."

He stood gaping for a moment. "When something's wrong..."

Gree glared at him. "Are you happy now?" A lock of medium length red-brown hair fell over one eye.

"Sir are you a...girl?" Cooker stood still with an expression of confusion on his face.

"Yes Cooker, I am."

**And back to ALLT!-Koho**

Denal woke up with a yawn and a smack of his lips.

He stood from the bed, stretching his arms out of habit before opening his eyes. He had to wake Koho up.

Denal froze.

That was NOT Koho.

Lying in his bed was an attractive young woman with short cut bob of red hair and a tribal tattoo in the corner of her face.

Wait a minute, that was Koho's tattoo!

The woman stirred in bed, yawning. Denal blushed a deep crimson. She was wearing boxer shorts.

ONLY boxer shorts.

The woman scratched her back lazily before looking up at him. "Hey Den. What's up?"

Denal didn't say anything for a long time, his face getting hotter. Only Koho called him Den...

"K-Koho?" He couldn't hide the quiver in his voice.

"That's my name." Koho stood, bending down to touch his toes. "Don't wear it out..." He...she...they trailed off when they noticed something...out of place.

Koho ran to the bathroom they shared.

"Holy sh*t! I'm hot!" A female voice rang throughout the room and suddenly Koho was leaning against the door frame, an evil smile on his face. "You are SO attracted to me right now."

Denal's blush went all the way to his hairline. "I am not!"

"Are so!" Koho countered, making for the door. "Wait till I show the guys, they are going to be so jealous of my hotness!"

"Koho!" Denal yelled, covering his face with his hands. "Put a shirt on before you go out there!"

Koho's brow furrowed in confusion, he/she looked down. "Oh ya..."

Denal facepalmed. Koho had been oblivious.

***gets shot for all the references to girls areas and boys areas* Hey! I wasn't the only one! Anyways, hope we didn't scar anyone too much. Next chapter we'll add Slick, Fi and Walon Vau. *evil laugh* Also Mace and Aayla. If you have anyone to request shoot ahead, I'm sure ALLT won't mind it and I don't!**

**Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gutentag! Sorry, I'm German, and I'm learning German so...*shrugs*Woho! New chapter! Anyways, we have a few new...people introduced and some continuations of last time! Everything'll be the same. You'll be told which ALLT's are, and which are mine and all that. ONTO THE GENDER BENDER! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, we're glad you like it!**

** Me! CCL-Fi**

Fi took one look at himself in the mirror and didn't know whether to gape or laugh.

He'd gotten up that morning to shave but it was relatively obvious that he wouldn't be shaving anytime soon.

Fi admired himself in the mirror for a moment. For someone who'd been a not too long ago, he'd filled out quite nicely. His short black crop had lengthened out and become peppered with curls. His nose was smaller and his mouth was considerably more plump, but still thin and cute. His eyes were larger and framed with long black lashes.

Fi fluttered his eyelashes and chuckled. It might be possible to actually enjoy this.

He put a hand on his hip and cocked an eyebrow. Oh yes, he could definitely find a way to have some fun while he was like this. Well, for a while at least.

Fi thought for a moment. He'd need some new armour and a new bodysuit. This one definitely didn't fit him; it sagged and showed a little cleavage if he so much as tugged at it slightly. But that, of course, was do-able.

He snickered. Niner was going to go nuts when he saw this.

**ALLT (you're gonna like this!)-Slick**

Slick had his back pressed against the storage room door. Force he was dead, dead! He placed a hand on his chest, trying to quite his heart enough to hear what was going on outside the door.

"Come on out gorgeous! I promise to be gentle!" There was a chorus of rude noises and snorts on the other side of the door.

Slick wanted to gag. Had this been any other time he would've beaten the snot out of them. They were low level criminals! The only thing they had on him was numbers and he'd been trained to fight from birth ten to one!

But these were not normal circumstances.

"Come on beautiful, just one kiss!"

"Not on your life!" His voice was high, a lot higher than it'd ever been. And that hair that was drooping into his eyes wasn't helping either, though it was still manageable considering the sides where still shaven short.

And so was the problem that had gotten him into the storage closet.

At least he'd slept in full prison garb last night...

Slick didn't even want to THINK about what would have happened to him had he slept in his boxers.

"What's going on here?"

The guard! Finally! Where the kriff had he been, taking a doughnut break? There was a forceful knock on the door.

"Prisoner 182, is that you in there?" It was Papano; he was friendly with the man. He had pulled a few 'escape attempts' and gotten him a pay raise.

"Yes." Slick called; again his voice was way too high. He stepped away from the door just as Papano forced it open.

"What the heck are you-" The guard stopped, blinking rapidly. "182 when did you become a...girl?"

**CCL (YAY! ALLT edited)-Walon Vau/Skirata**

Kal Skirata took one look at who was calling him and sighed. They had an odd understanding but Vau still exasperated him at the best of time, "What do you want Walon?" Kal pursed his lips.

"What did you do Skirata?" Did you think you found a kirffin' cure for the clone aging and test it on me?" A low female voice hissed. "Tell me Kal, and tell me now before I beat your shebs."

"Vau? Is that you?" Kal raised an eyebrow despite the fact whoever was on the other end of the comm couldn't see him.

"No, it's the Queen of shabla Hapes!" The voice yelled. "Yes it's me di'kut! Now get down to General Zey's office will you?"

"I'm coming." Kal sighed.

Something was definitely up.

General Zey watched Vau pace the office. He was mad.

Well, to be atomically correct, SHE was mad.

Zey sighed, ready to step in if Vau did indeed pin Skirata to the wall. He seemed sure it was Skirata's fault. Or one of his boy's faults. Something along those lines.

Zey on the other hand had his doubts. And proof to back them up. If Vau would listen.

Skirata strode into the room, took one look at Vau and slapped his thigh plate. "Walon, I know you said you weren't the Queen of Hapes but you might as well be her!"

Vau growled. "NOT the time Kal. I want to know how this happened, NOW." He turned to Zey.

Zey sighed. Vau fixed him in his...er, her glare. "We don't know what caused it, but we have had a couple reports of this happening, of course, being that it is quite early in the morning, not many know if it's happened to them yet. Or, they have not been able to report it." He drummed his fingers across his desk.

"General Kenobi alerted us that Commander Cody was affected, though all it was, was a short transmission that sounded like the General couldn't believe it himself. General Skywalker told us to be ready for his report and many Generals are still needed to report so we know what's going on." Zey continued.

Skirata interrupted him. "What about the Commando's and troopers here on Coruscant?"

"Well." Zey sighed. "Captain Maze was affected. Delta has yet to report in and..." He hesitated a moment. "Fi was affected as well, Kal."

Skirata strode out of the room, yelling at the top of his lungs and making good time toward the barracks. "FI!"

**ALLT (I edited one tiny part)-Rex/Jester/a whole bunch of other people**

Rex tugged at his body suit in a desperate attempt to keep his pants up. Finally he grasped them in one hand, the other reaching up to knock on the door. Gathered behind him were several of his brothers...sisters... Siblings, whatever you wanted to call them.

Among them were Jester (who had managed to sneak away while his squad was busy laughing), Hardcase, Trap and Kix.

There was a moment of silence before a bleary eyed Commander Tano opened the door, yawning.

"Hey boys, what's..." She trailed off, looking at them in shock.

Before breaking down laughing.

"Commander." Rex nodded, trying to his best to keep his pants up and hair out of his face.

There was some shifting behind him and a few of the others started blushing.

Ahsoka continued to laugh, wiping a tear out of her eye. "Force what happened to you guys?" She didn't wait for an answer, just kept laughing.

Rex glared at her for a moment before answering. "Ahsoka, we don't know. Will you please stop laughing?"

"Well." The padawan worked to repress her giggles and burst out once more before continuing. She straightened up to her full height, folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "Looks like I'm taller than you now."

And if you counted the montrals...she actually was.

Barely.

Rex groaned. "Yes, I see that."

"So why exactly are you HERE, and not reporting to Skyguy?" Ahsoka raised what would've been an eyebrow. "He'll want to know about your guys little...change of heart." She snickered.

Rex was silent for a moment before speaking for all of them. "We need to borrow some clothes."

Ahsoka broke down laughing once again.

**CCL (;D I so enjoyed this one and yes, ALLT edited this one too)-Cody**

If the General didn't stop gaping soon, Cody was ready to disobey protocol and smack his commanding officer. He could probably get away with it... The commander noticed girls usually could...

"Sir?" Cody tightened his jaw muscles, a life time of training BARELY supplying the self-control. "Sir, could you please stop staring?"

Obi-Wan seemed to snap out of it. "May I come in Commander?"

Cody ushered Obi-Wan into the room and tugged at his bodysuit, the same way he had been for the last hour at least. If only the damn thing had a little stretch to it!

For starters, we need to get you some proper clothing." Obi-Wan almost laughed "What happened?"

Cody rubbed his temples. "I really don't know what's going on, General. I wore up like this."

Obi-Wan let out a strangled laugh. "Well then."

Cody let a deep breath in and out. "General..." He usually tried to refrain from using that warning tone with his superiors but this...THIS called for it.

"I'm sorry Cody...it's just..." Obi-Wan struggled to hold back another laugh.

"Th look on your face is usually the one Luminara reserves for Anakin." He was trying not to laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes. "And as a girl...it works on you quite well."

Cody tried to relax but for some odd reason it offended him. "I look like General Unduli?"

Oh Fierfek, the hormones were setting in!

"No, just the look on your face." Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling as if asking for support. "You are a very...attractive young woman, Cody."

Obi-Wan couldn't contain his laughter at the look of sheer horror on Cody's face.

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Yes, Vau is going to kill me...and I'm just noticing now that we talked about chests and shebs less in this one...*gets shot* Alright who was that!**

** *everyone points at Switzerland***

** Me: I thought I took that away!**

** Switzerland: *shrugs* They told me to. *points at Rex and Cody***

** Me: *grabs Switzy's gun and takes off chasing them* Chow peoples!**

** ~CCL**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLT-Rex**

Anakin didn't think he had ever been this shocked in his life.

FORCE LIGHTNING was less shocking than this.

So he did the only reasonable thing a man in his position could do in a case like this.

He laughed.

Rex's face was beat red and his...her eye twitched as she tried her best not to cuss him out...but Anakin could see that wall was quickly breaking... slowly... slowly...

"Frekin' shut up, sir." Anakin laughed all the harder.

He had to admit the Captain looked almost...adorable. His blonde hair falling into his eyes only frustrating him more and his face turning redder and redder. He almost reminded him of Ahsoka.

And the clothes were only pushing the resemblance further.

"Well Rex." Anakin suppressed another giggle as the Captain glared at him. "I never thought you were the type of guy to do something like that. Though it's your life and you can do what you want with it, I have to say-|

"SIR!" Rex looked as though he were going to combust with frustration and embarrassment. "I WOKE UP LIKE THIS, SIR!"

"Along with half the company." Ahsoka chimed in, giggling, obviously enjoying this way more than she should have been.

**CCL-Cody**

Cody wasn't sure whether to thank the General or smack him. General Kenobi obviously seemed to find humour in the situation, judging by the smile on his face when he left, making Cody want to smack him, but he had allowed Cody to stay in his quarters until they could find...

Appropriate clothing...

So Cody paced his quarters, occasionally pausing to look at his comlink. He debated calling Rex and finding out what had happened to him but if this hadn't...Cody didn't want to deal with Rex laughing at him.

Then his comlink went off anyway. Cody grabbed it eagerly, hoping it was General Kenobi with some sort of news.

It wasn't, but it was almost as good.

"Cody? It's Rex Don't you dare laugh."

Cody recognized the voice as almost exactly like his own, yet still Rex's. In other words, girly, but still with that hint of Rex. He'd obviously gotten hit with the same thing as Cody had.

"Turned into a girl too huh?" Cody sighed. He should've called Rex right away, but he wasn't going to chance that.

Rex snorted over the comlink. "Yep. Enjoying yourself?'

Cody rolled his eyes. "Rex..."

"Don't give me that tone." Rex sounded as exasperated as Cody felt. "I'm going through the same thing as you are."

Cody's mouth fell open. "At least you have Commander Tano! She's a girl! I'm stuck here by myself with General Kenobi trying to find me clothes that fit!"

Cody heard a grunt on the other side of the line. "You think Ahsoka's clothes are any better than that? And the fact that she's now taller than me isn't helping!"

Cody almost fell over in laughter. He knew Kenobi and Skywalker would be taller than them now...but Ahsoka?

"Cody! This isn't funny!

**ALLT-Jester**

Jester's eye twitched again.

The Captain had ordered her to return to the barracks and get her squad to report to the hanger. General Skywalker wanted to brief all the men...or women...about what happened.

'As if we wouldn't have already realized it...' but orders were orders and she do as she was told.

Force what she'd give to be scrubbing her blaster right about now...

Her brothers were staring at her. Not overtly staring...well, okay, Gus' staring was pretty damn obvious but Jester was fairly certain he was having an aneurism so she couldn't really be mad at him about that...

But the looks the others were giving her just made her uncomfortable.

'Please stop looking at my chest...' She was fairly certain they didn't mean to be but their eyes just kept going back to her chest as well as a couple glances at her legs, butt, stomach, face...

Over all they were just making her feel really...self-conscious.

Though again, she couldn't really blame them but...

"Will you guys PLEASE stop looking at me?" She couldn't take it anymore and the clothes the Commander had lent her weren't helping her growing feeling of self-consciousness. 'How does she prance around the battlefield inn this...?' More over how did she hold an intelligent conversation with any member of the male population in this?

FORCE was she really thinking like that now?

All of her brothers, aside from Gus, looked away. But again she was pretty sure Gus had broken something and was therefore exempt from the rule.

"Why do you guys have to do that?" She spoke nervously, her stutter forcing its way to the surface.

Chopper shrugged. "You gotta admit Jest...you make it kinda hard not to."

Jester blushed harder and glared at him. "Oh so it's my fault you guys are suddenly perverted?" She couldn't take this anymore.

"...Yes." Jester was positive Chopper was smirking behind his helmet. Jester scowled at him.

"Nothing personal Jester." Sketch tried to amend the situation. "We're just...er...watching your back?"

Jester glared at him, the thin strands of black hair falling into her face not helping her rising frustration with the men.

God, hormones must be setting in, when was she ever so temperamental?

"Not like that!" Sketch turned a rather amusing shade of red. "You're still our brother...sister...and that'd be...weird? It's just...we sort of..." He scratched the back of his head, trying to think up the words.

Jester made a face which sent them all off laughing.

Expect for Gus, he was still in shock.

"Whatever." Jester looked away from him, continuing down the hall towards the hanger.

"Hey, at least you don't have to ask if you're pretty." Punch chuckled, earning him a death glare from Jester. "Alright, alright, shutting up now."

They walked in silence for a long time before Gus, surprisingly, spoke.

"FREK, you're a GIRL."

"...Wow you're slow."

**CCL-Gree**

Gree pulled Cooker all the way back to his quarters and shoved him into the room. "Don't you dare say a word." He hissed, pulling at his bodysuit again.

Cooker looked Gree over carefully. "Need some help sir?"

Gree stiffened. "What?"

"With your clothes." Cooker looked back at Gree's face, tearing his eyes away from Gree's chest. "You can alter your out of armour uniform, right?"

Gree mentally cursed himself for not thinking about that earlier. "Alright, but you cannot tell anyone. Not yet. Alright?"

Cooker nodded. "Go put them on and let's take a look. Commander Offee...she showed me how to sew so..."

Gree simply grabbed his uniform and raised an eyebrow. "Turn. No peaking. Understood?"

Cooker turned around slowly, hesitating. "Yes sir."

Gree pulled on his uniform in quickly and hesitated. "Alright."

Cooker turned back. "..."

Gree glared at him, knowing exactly what Cooker was looking at. The fabric stretched out to cover his chests, and then became extremely baggy around his torso, shoulders, falling past his hand. His pants were way too big and Gree held them up around his hips. He hadn't even bothered to put his shoes on.

Cooker seemed to want to reach out and touch Gree but then thought the better of it. "Obviously we need to let it out around the chest, and take it in...pretty much every wear else. The arms and legs need to be shortened..."

Gree nodded. "Let's get started then."

Cooker's eyes strayed toward Gree's chest again. "Commander..."

Gree glared at Cooker. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind me saying..." Cooker grinned. "You're pretty hot."

Gree almost smacked him.

**So...fourth update in like a week...Yay! Anyways, hope you like it! So, I'm gonna talk it over with ALLT but I know that in the next chapters we'll have the other characters we've used, Delta...I'm thinking about Maze... And we'll try to add the Comic characters too if we can.**

**Chow!**

**~CCL**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four is here! Finally!

ALLT-Sev (he he he...)

Sev… was not amused.

Quite the contrary actually.

He was pissed.

And as anyone could tell you, when Oh-seven was pissed, it was usually best to turn for the hills and run.

Of course Scorch didn't seem to have the brainpower to be able to do that…

"Damn your sexy, you know that?" Scorch was grinning like an idiot.

"Ya, you've mentioned it di'kut." Sev gave him the glare.

The one that made anyone with a shred of common sense turn around and run.

"Just making sure, but I mean it, you are insanely sexy right now. Like you just broke the sexy-o-meter, sexy. Honestly you've got the nicest pair of-"

"Scorch. If you don't shut up, I'm going to shove my blaster up your shebs and pull the trigger. You got me?" Sev's spoke in a monotonous tone.

"… Have sex with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"So you're going BUTCH?!" scorch looked devastated throwing his hands in the air. "My own sister is a lesbian!?"

Sev blew a strand short, choppy black hair out of his… her eyes. "Thought you liked those kinda vids."

"Please Sevy-kins? I can't live without you." Scorch gave him the puppy eyes.

"No."

"Why not?" Scorch pouted.

"Let me count the reasons…" Oh-seven looked annoyed.

"... I'll pay you."

"You don't have any credits."

"I'd find a way…"

Oh-seven rolled his… her eyes, jumping off of her… his… their bunk and striding towards the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Scorch questioned, following after his 'sister'.

"Shower."

"… Seriously dude. I love you. Baby, give me a few days and I'll get you a ring. Just sleep with me toni-"

Scorch didn't get to finish his sentence; he was smashed over the head to hard.

CCL-Maze (this is so crack...)

"Maze! Zey sent me to come get you. Get out here!"

Maze knew the voice immediately and winced. "Go away Ordo."

"I would but Kal'buir told me to make sure you come out, so hurry up!"

"You think I'm coming out looking like this?" Maze growled, annoyed by the Nulls insistence.

"Then I'll drag you out." The door opened and Maze swore, having forgotten about the fact that Ordo had codes to get in any where he wanted.

Even Maze's own quarters.

Ordo cocked an eyebrow. "I'd change quickly if I were you."

"Into what?" Maze glared, crossing her arms over her chest until she realized that just made her chest look bigger. "My sleeping clothes are the only things that fit of you haven't noticed."

Ordo rolled his eyes and tossed a piece of clothe at her. "Here."

Maze held it up, realizing exactly what it was. "Are you insane?! I am not wearing this around SOB."

"You will. As well as this." Ordo tossed her a pair of pants and some other things.

"I hate you."

"I know. Now hurry up and get a move on."

"I told you I'm not wearing this." Maze pursed her lips.

Ordo gave him a three beat stare, just like Skirata. "Either you put it on or I drag you out looking like that. You have ten seconds to decide."

Maze thought about it for about five seconds and then strode into the fresher.

"Good choice."

"Shut up."

Maze changed quickly, now wearing a tight pair of pants, and a t-shirt that felt infinitely nicer than her sleeping clothes.

Ordo appraised her silently and nodded. "Let's go."

Maze closed her eyes for a moment before shoving past him. "One word about this and I'll kill you."

"Yes ma'am."

"SHUT. UP."

ALLT-Cody (we really like torturing him.)

Commander Cody was uncomfortable.

Scratch that he- now a she was borderlined freaking out.

Cody usually maintained her cool well, even in high stress battle situation she had never once lost her head, it was what had let her be marked as a command clone from her early stages of life.

But now...

Needless to say, being transformed into a female was doing plenty to shatter his legendary cool.

'General Kenobi where are you, sir...' Cody was passing, arms clamped behind her back, stopping every now and again to try and lessen her body suit around her... Eh hem... Newly acquired feminine Appendages.

'General Kenobi...' Cody chewed on her lip nervously, running her fingers though her shoulder length hair and stopping to stare at the door.

Her General had left, promising to return with some... Appropriate clothing. However Cody wasn't sure where the general was going to get THAT. He didn't have a Padawan, and there were no- ok up until recently there hadn't been any females on bored.

Cody was getting nervous.

Her prayer where finally answered by a knock on her door.

"Commander may I come in."

'Thank Jango...' "Yes sir."

The door slid open, revealing her generals grinning face, a bundle of cloth gripped in his arms.

"I managed to find these. They should fit alright, I think." he held out the clothing, thanking him quickly and turning to undress-

The Jedi coughed.

Cody froze, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Eh... Sorry sir..."

Frek she wasn't used to this... As a man she'd changed in front of her general dozens of times... As CO's they'd shared many a tents away from the regular trooper (it was common ranking... It would be taboo for a commander to sleep with his troops. Better to share with his general)

Cody waited for her general to exit the room before turning back to the bundle of clothing.

Both eyebrows shot up picking up the first article of clothing.

...

She had no idea how to put this on...

Abou twenty minutes of struggling saw Cody with the article of clothing fitted (she hopped it was correctly) over her recently acquired feminine appendages. The rest of the clothing was simple enough... Though she blushed a little in humiliation as she pulled on what she knew to be panties (if Rex got wind of this...) and slipped the soft white dress over her head.

Cody blinked, looking down at him-... Herself.

It was actually a fairly nice dress... coming down to about mid thigh and drilling slightly at the ends. Little woven decorations of green thread twisting through the white (she didn't know what material it was. But it felt expensive. And strangely comfortable.)

Cody cleared her throat, calling out in the most military voice she could muster. "I'm decent General."

The door slid open once again, and the fond smile that set on General Kenobi's lips was enough make Cody shift beneath his gaze.

"s-sir?" She had the sudden urge to ask how she looked... Force she really WAS turning into a girl!

"Yes." the general started slightly out of whatever he had been thinking about, raising an eyebrow at his second in command.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking... Where did you get is dress?" Cody could feel her cheeks blushing pink.

Obi wan looked away, his lip quirking upward slightly at some fond memory. "When I was a Padawan... I knew a girl named Satine... We were... Close."

Cody swallowed, she knew that name. "The duchess sir?"

Obi wan nodded.

'I'm wearing the dress of the duchess of Mandalor... Frek... Wait a second why did Kenobi-' Cody shook off that line of thinking. It would only get him- her into trouble. Instead he tugged on the edge of the dress, trying to make herself comfortable wile also trying to ignore the 'way to fond for her to feel comfortable' look the general was giving her.

Cody's blood froze when a realization hit her.

He had to go to the bridge...

Wearing a DRESS.

CCL-Bly/Secura

Bly woke slowly, arms wrapped around Aayla and feeling a little odd.

Where were her lady parts?

He couldn't feel her chest and looked down.

"Fierfek. Umm...Aayla?"

Aayla mumbled something and looked up blearily. "Wha?"

"Look down."

And then she...he saw it.

Aayla clamped his hand over his mouth and shot up. "Bly you..."

"Take a look at yourself." Bly's eyes skimmed over Aayla's body, quite loving the new physique.

Aayla ran his hands down his body as Bly sat up. "We can't go out there like this."

Bly grinned. "I have an idea."

Five minutes later SHE was wearing Aayla's clothes and Aayla was wearing Bly's.

And she was loving every minute of it.

Aayla smirked when he saw her, wrapping his arms around her waist now that she was shorter than him. "You are a very sexy female."

"Good, I thought so too." Bly leaned up to kiss him, unused to the feeling but willing to get used to it as Aayla laughed into her mouth.

"We better get to the bridge."

"Agreed."

Bly smirked as they walked, having fun as her troopers tried to figure out what was going on and whether or not to say anything.

The fun would probably end soon so Bly figured she may as well enjoy it while she could.

Aayla looked over at her. "How do you stand this armour?"

"When you've worn it all you're life you get used to it." Bly shrugged. "Just be careful when you sit down."

He nodded. "I'll remember that..."

"Good idea."

ALLT-Council

The council didn't know what to do.

They had been receiving status reports since early in the morning, Generals calling in from all corners of the galaxy to report the unexplainable… change in their men, or in some cases themselves.

At first, they'd at least thought it was only men being affected… that is, until they got reports in from General Secura and General Unduli. Secura herself had reposted in wearing her… his commanders armour. While said commander had been wearing the generals usual attire… and looked like SHE was loving every second of it. General Unduli had been normal, but reported that her padawan had been affected, and that her Commander had yet to report (as he should have that morning).

Calls came in from other female… former female generals as well, including General Lunar who reported that in addition to… HIMself several of HIS men (including both of the 666th's lieutenants) had been affected. The captain had stood dutifully at his Generals side, looking fairly angry (despite being unaffected).

Calls kept coming in… from senators and generals alike… and the council wasn't sure what to do about it…

Especially considering that they themselves had been affected.

Jedi master Mace Windu… had not been amused when SHE woke up that morning.

Unlike master Fisto who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the opertunity to wear female clothing and not be stared at funny.

Master Plo Coon was indifferent, though she reported that Commander Wolfe was rather sour about his own change, and was concerned that their men wouldn't take them seriously.

No one knew how to handle this…

CCL-Fi

"Hey guys."

The entire squad turned and Fi stood with her hands on her hips, her now very hippy hips and grinned.

"What?" She titled her head and pouted. "What are you all staring at?"

Atin caught on to what he was trying to do and closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Fi...you realize..." Niner shook his head as if to clear it.

"Yep." Fi grinned again.

Darman's brow furrowed. "What happened?"

"Dar'yam if I know." Fi fluttered her eyelashes. "Why you don't like it?"

Niner's jaw set. "Where's Kal?"

"FI!"

Fi's eyes widened. "I think I found him."

A very enraged Kal Skirata burst through the door right then, fists clenched. "Come here right now."

Fi hesitantly moved forward so Kal could see him.

Kal's eyes narrowed. "Kriff, Zey wasn't lying."

"You moving surprisingly fast for a man with a bad ankle."

Vau stood in the doorway, watching.

"Walon..."

"Kal, it's not like I don't get it, I got hit to, so did Sev I hear."

Fi clapped her hands together. "Oh good, we can all go shopping together!"

The incredulous looks on everyone's faces was totally worth the osik he was going to get for that comment.

A/N

I...HAVE UPDATED AN ACTUAL STORY!

*gets shot for acting like an idiot*

Okay, okay. Now that I can update from my iPod I WILL get back into this, I promise. I'm already halfway through a new chapter for A New Point of View.

The issue is I have no way to get back what I have on my laptop until I buy a new one and get the files transferred or something because it won't even start up anymore. So I do have to start everything from scratch again, which I apologize for.

Also, we have not brought all the characters we're planning on doing yet, that will come, we just need to get back on track again.

So enjoy this gender bending goodness! More will be up as soon as ALLT and I write it!

Thank you ALLT for being so patient with me, I love you like a sister.

~CCL


	5. Chapter 5

Gonna be honest with everyone. It's been two-three years depending on the story. They haven't had hope in a long time. I'm not sure what to do with them. But I want to do something. I went to respond to a PM and ended up looking through all the reviews from after I went on my ridiculously long hiatus and almost cried. I feel like Steven Moffat, except I actually feel bad about what I did.

So here's what I'd like to do. I want to give this a facelift. I don't know whether or not I'll keep these stories on this account, maybe I'll leave the finished ones here and take the unfinished ones to my newer fanfic and ao3 accounts, the ones I've been using in the past few months. I'd also like to rewrite some of these fics, give them what they deserved, but I have to know a few things before I do this.

1. Does anyone want me to do this or would you prefer I let these sit the way they have been? 2. Would you follow me to the new account, or should I stay here? I miss you guys, you were an awesome fanbase and I've matured and become a better writer since I last updated these fics. I think you guys deserve to see what you all pushed me towards. 3. Should I keep these fics separate or merge them into spaces with my SPN and TF2 fics and the Good Omens, Sherlock and SWTOR fics soon to join them?

I want feedback from you guys. If you guys don't want me back, I'll leave again, I understand. Just want to know how you guys feel about this. You can review or PM as response.

Thanks a ton,

CCL/Alorev


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, hello again everyone. Unlike the last little apology, I will be putting this on all my stories for easy access for people following them. Many of you know that I asked for your opinion about what to do with this account and the fics in it and thanks to your contributions, I've finally come to a decision. I will not be removing any stories from this account or deleting them, I will be revamping and reposting them on my AO3 and fanfic accounts under the name AlorevFritz, which is where I've been posting other stories lately, I will not be returning to the account other than to post a few updates. For anyone who'd like explanations, here they are:

1. Many of you said you liked the originals though you wished to see them revamped and updated. You also said a merger would be hard to handle for yourselves and when I thought about, it would be difficult for fans of my other stories as well. So the old stories will stay where they are, the originals will not ever be moved, though they may be referenced in the revamped versions.

2. All edits and new fics will be posted to the AO3 and fanfic accounts that are linked on my profile once I've updated those accounts so they hold the same content. I will try to update both at the same times so that you can pick the site you prefer and not have to switch to the other. This does mean there will be fics in other fandoms on the accounts but I'll touch on that later. My tumblr account, which is also linked in my profile, is used mainly for my own amusement BUT I do use it to post updates on how fics are coming along. While they aren't exactly regular posts, my blog, again under the name AlorevFritz, is an easy way to find out when updates are coming and the like.

3. There will be other fics in other fandoms on these accounts. This is for my own ease and convenience as well as making it easier for people to find me. Fics will be tagged appropriately so you can find the content you're looking for. It also opens up my newer readers to more content and allows you guys a preview at what the fics might look like regarding writing style, etc before they're posted if you're interested. The fandoms are these: Within Star Wars, SWTOR, the Clone Wars and Republic Commandos, outside Star Wars, Supernatural, Good Omens, Team Fortress 2, Sherlock, Transformers and possibly Avengers.

4. On the note pertaining to Tumblr, all posts regarding my writing on Tumblr are tagged Alorevfics, and Tumblr is the easiest way to get in touch with me thought I do check AO3 and Fanfic regularly. I love new followers and mutuals are always nice too. There are also days when I can't focus on the fics at hand and I will ask for prompts over Tumblr, so that's an option for you guys as well. I love prompts.

5. There will be a list posted to my profile of this account of which fics and oneshots will be revamped and reposted once I've looked through them. If you would like to see something specific redone, please get in touch with me. It's not a definite yes but a very strong maybe because I want feedback from you guys. What do YOU want to see from me now that I'm back? After that I will formally leave this account alone, though I will check up on it on occasion in case anyone needs to get in touch with me that way or is confused.

Once again I want to apologize for my long absence. I missed you all so very much and it's good to be back. Thank you for your patience during this transition.

~Alorev


End file.
